Forder Braxton
Forder Braxton is the son of Tobias, and Uta Braxton making him a member of House Braxton. Forder has four siblings in the form of Tadrin, Marcel, Irena, and Mellenia Braxton of which his brother Tadrin would lead a rebellion against House Lovie during the Lucernian Civil War and was killed by Wolf Braxton, his brother Marcel was killed trying to defend the House Braxton estate during the Civil War started by Tadrin, his sister Irena is married to (find a man for her), and his sister Mellenia has become an integral member of House Braxton following her marrying of a bastard and thus remaining in House Braxton. Forder Braxton was married to Valena Cullen of whom he loved at first but after he was corrupted by Bill Lovie the relationship would end with his rape and murder of his once beloved wife. With Valena he would have four children in the form of Forder, Markus, Adellia, and Grisella Braxton of which his son Forder II. is the current heir of House Braxton and was knighted during the events of the Invasion of Westbridge, his son Markus was a troubled young man and died during the fighting of the Battle of Berne, his daughter Adellia died at an early age and her death allowed Bill Lovie and easy way into his heart, while his final daughter Grisella is married to (find a man for her) and thus a member of House (whatever house he is from). Forder Braxton was born into the relatively powerful House Braxton of Hillsbrad, and in his early life he was known for his love of the ancient Dragon texts found at the Dragon Temple of Hillsbrad. During this time he became obsessed with seeing a dragon one day, and had even planned on going on a Dragon's Dream, but his preparations for this came to naught when the Kingdom of Lucerne launched its assault into France during the War in France and Forder joined his father, uncle, and cousin in the army. Forder Braxton would fight with Lucerne as they marched north, and then took part in the catastrophic Battle of lyons where his father, uncle, and cousin all died but he managed to survive the battle and journeyed south with the remnants of the Lucernian forces, and it was during this time that his magi abilities begin to reveal themselves to which was noticed by James Lovie II. He survived the battle, and when he returned to Lucerne he got to be extremely happy with his wife Valena and the two fell deeply in love and had four children over the years as he became more influential in House Braxton. The end would come when he met Bill Lovie and Bill discovered a silent Magi in Forder and thus wanted to recruit him into his Circle of Magi. After exhausting all options he manipulated him following the death of his youngest daughter Adellia into becoming a member of the Circle of Magi. Playing off his desire to see dragons he tricked Forder into becoming a darker and darker man, and this led to his dramatic fall into darkness. During this moral collapse he would bring his son Markus into the fold and he turned his impressionable young son into one of the more promising young Circle of Magi members. Forder Braxton would travel to Tree Hill where he was commanded to work with Dan Scott serving the goal of discovering what Dan's true plans were, and during this time he witnessed much of Dan's silent rebellion as well as abuse towards Brooke Scott, but eventually returning to Orleans his report of this to James Lovie II. failed when the monster took control and stopped James from hearing it. During the Battle of Berne he and his son would wander the city of Berne killing at random, but he was shocked when he and his son were defeated by former companion Morrigan who snuck into the city and battled them. As the two were defeated Forder expected to be allowed to leave but Morrigan slew young Markus and then prepared to kill Forder but he unleased a Magi blast at her and was able to escape through hidden tunnels. Characteristics Personality History Early History Forder Braxton was born into the relatively powerful House Braxton of Hillsbrad, and in his early life he was known for his love of the ancient Dragon texts found at the Dragon Temple of Hillsbrad. During this time he became obsessed with seeing a dragon one day, and had even planned on going on a Dragon's Dream, but his preparations for this came to naught when the Kingdom of Lucerne launched its assault into France during the War in France and Forder joined his father, uncle, and cousin in the army. He survived the battle, and when he returned to Lucerne he got to be extremely happy with his wife Valena and the two fell deeply in love and had four children over the years as he became more influencial in House Braxton. The end would come when he met Bill Lovie and Bill discovered a silent Magi in Forder and thus wanted to recruit him into his Circle of Magi. Moral Collapse : "I didn't understand what was happening to him. He just got progressively worse until I eventually barely recognized him anymore. I wanted my old lover back, but as the days rolled on I realized that was a dream I would never see." : -Valena Braxton After exhausting all options he manipulated him following the death of his youngest daughter Adellia into becoming a member of the Circle of Magi. Playing off his desire to see dragons he tricked Forder into becoming a darker and darker man, and this led to his dramatic fall into darkness. During this moral collapse he would bring his son Markus into the fold and he turned his impressionable young son into one of the more promising young Circle of Magi members. Confrontation in Tree Hill The world always had seem so simple when I was young. I would grow up and marry, and that perfect knight that I found would gather me up in his arms and protect me from the world. It was a childish dream to believe that life would be as simple as all that, but thats the fun of being a child. When your young you get the chance to believe in things, and hope for dreams that when your older you can't even contimplate. I walked into the estate and old lady Helga gave me a strange look that I wanted to find out more about, but I didn't dare take a second longer then neccesary before I saw my prince again. As I entered Riley's room I found Dan sitting in the chair beside the crib holding Riley in his arms. He was holding him close to himself singing some song I had never heard and rocking him back and forth. This was the first time that I had seen Dan even go near Riley, and for a reason that wouldn't have been normal for a daughter to feel about her father holding their baby I felt deep within myself that I needed to protect Riley from whatever cruetly my father had in mind for him. As I approached him he begin to laugh before standing up still holding onto Riley. "Father what are you doing here?" I tried to move closer to him, but he held out a hand to keep me at a distance. It was as I moved closer and he put out his hand that I noticed the two men standing in the corner of the room. One one was hooded and what little I could see past the tatoo of a scorpian on his arm I didn't know, but the other man was very clearly Dustin Crain the lord of his family. "Dear daughter do you not trust me to hold onto your child?" Dan gave me a mocking look before continueing. "For what reason could I have to want to harm this child? Hmmm...is there something that you want to tell me Brooke?" He moved closer to me still holding onto Riley and then shut the door behind me. I stood motionless infront of him, and as if sencing my fear he moved forward and slapped me in the face knocking me to the ground. The pain was all over my face, and I raised my hand to try and offer some comfort to the wound, but found he grabbed my hand and ripped me from the ground to make me lean against the wall. "I asked you a simple thing you moron. Is your brain so small that not even the tiniest of things can slip out." Walking into the corner I could hear rustling in the corner of the room and looked up to see Dan putting Riley into his baby bed before sitting back on the chair he had been sitting in. I let go of the wall and as I went to move closer to him, I felt hands push me from behind and saw Lord Dustin laughing down at me. "I don't know what you want me to tell you Dan." I crawled a bit towards him before using a table to get back to my feet." Just tell me what you want to know and I'll tell you...this doesn't have to escalate any further Dan." "You think I'm worried about this escalating? What could you possibly do to hurt me you slut. You have been an embaressment to this family since the first day I saw you parading around in your dresses. Tell me you pathetic girl what could you possibly do to hurt me." There was an almost unhuman look in his eyes, and whatever piece of him he lost during the siege was clearly the part of him that knew right from wrong. "I'll tell Lucas about this. I'll tell him..."He moved with more speed towards me then I expected and it scared me to the point I jumped backwards slamming into Dustin who pushed me to the ground again. Trying to get up Dan grabbed me and pulled me towards him. "You really are quite pathetic you know that. I know everything Brooke, I overheard you talking to your brother about your little affair with the king. The child is of House Lovie." I went to respond but before I could he threw me to the ground which crumpled me once again. I shielded myself from the incoming blows I thought were coming but instead he just kept talking. "You will not lie to me here...not in this place you will not dare to lie to me." The other man came behind me and grabbed me pulling me upwards to look at Dan. "The question of whos the father of that child has already been anwsered, but the question I need you to anwser is how far are you willing to go to protect him." That was the kind of question only a man who didn't know what love was could ask. A parent would do anything to protect their child. I would do anything for Riley, and here I stood in front of my own father who was clearly losing his mind. "I would do anything." I reached my hand to my face and felt the cascading tear drops dotting my face, and looked around for someone to help me. The hooded man held me tight to him making sure I couldn't move, and looking at Lord Dustin told me that he had thrown his lot in with Dan and couldn't back down. When I looked at Dan if he noticed he didn't seem to care or show any response. Walking in circles I did see the happiness in his eyes as clearly he had recieved the anwser he wanted from me "Good. Then if your are being truthful your going to do exactly what I say. Because if you don't your lover boy is going to be hurt in ways even he can't repair." That was the moment I knew. I still meant nothing. This had nothing to do with what he wanted me to do, and had everything to do with what he clearly wanted me to make William do. So there I was stuck being held by one man, while my father blackmailed me into betraying one thing in this world that I could not betray. "What would you have me do." Whatever he said didn't matter. I wouldn't hurt William. I couldn't hurt William. Whatever he said I would find a way to tell Lucas and he would protect me from Dan's wrath. Maybe I would simply flee eastward to Patria and stay with my uncle there. He always loved us. It didn't matter to Keith that we weren't his. It didn't matter that we must have been constant reminders of the brother he loathed so much. None of that matter to him as much as loving us. It was times like this that I missed him more then ever. "I don't want you to betray your beloved. I don't want you to blackmail him. I just want you to make sure that when the day comes that Bella Swan is no longer alive you will be ready." To say that I hadn't thought of what life would be like without Bella alive would be a complete lie. Everytime he returned to the city he shared with her, the bed that she warmed for him. I grew sick. What right did she have to what was mine. We both had sons for him. I'm sure that Bella loved him as any servent loves their master I mean how could she not, but she was nothing. An insect scrambling around the world trying to destroy my relationship with William. "Ready for what?" Dan gave a wave to the man behind me and he released me. Turning back to him I looked in his face and saw more of a monster then a man. He had a crooked nose that made the rest of his face look even uglier then it would have otherwise. A massive burn covered the left side of his face and puss oozed from it as if it was an open wound still. As if it had happened yesterday. His left eye under the burns was gone, but his right eye had a peircing glare to them that made clearly understand how bad a man this was. Who was this man. My staring at the ugly man was interupted by Dan's voice behind me anwsering my question."For you to be Queen of Lucerne you moron." -Exerpt from the End of Darkness 'Family Members' House Braxton.jpg|Markus Braxton - Son|link=Markus Braxton 'Relationships' Bill_Lovie_Cover.jpg|'James Lovie II.' - - - - Master - - - - James and Forder would have a toxic relationship formed originally during the retreat out of France where the two became close friends, but following James falling to possesion it was the monster that menipulated and turned Forder into a monster as well leading to Forder joining the Circle of magi and serving as a loyal servent to James.|link=James Lovie II. Category:Circle of Magi Category:People Category:Human Category:House Braxton Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:Vandal Category:Destruction School of Magi Category:People of Lucerne